fireball_all_star_vsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chester
Chester is a main character in Super Baxter being a trustworthy dog of Baxter and is the main protagonist in Chester's World, Chester is also a playable character in Fireball All Star VS+. Chester's in game rival is Odin The Cat. Biography CARNIVORE OF THE YEAR! Chester is a mixed between a Chesapekke Bay Retriever and a Golden Retriever breed of a dog. Chester has multiple powers of a dog and pleads as the main trustworthy dog to Baxter. Chester is considered one of the fastest characters in the Baxter universe and has a higher and stronger jump than Baxter himself. Despite his cute and cheery demeaner, Chester's powerful enough to put down any enemy single-handedly. He's able to keep up with experienced fighters like Pittsu, Catdude and even can match up against Baxter himself. Chester is also one of the leaders of the D.O.G. Agency Arcade Opening Chester has been watching over a cliff on his island protecting the world seeks out with his dog senses, as he senses something dangerous, Chester goes out looking for it. Rival *'Name: 'Odin The Cat *'Reason: '''Chester walks in as he senses Odin The Cat nearby as Odin can sense chester, the two see each other as they think that they're stalking each other. Odin thinks chester was another one to take out, However chester barks and thinks that Odin is behind all of this, the two get into a brewing battle. *'Connection: Chester and Odin are pets of Baxter and Nicolas. Chester is a Mixed breed of a Chesapekke Bay Retriever and Odin is a Ginger Tabby. Both pets also have been rivals to their master at first before officially alling with each other. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'K9 Taunt: '''Chester sharpens his claws *'Dog Bark: Chester gets on all fours and barks angirly *'Cute eyes:' Chester leans forward on all fours and makes adorable eyes. Quotes *'When Selected' **'"Good choice!" **"I'm ready!" **"Aw yeah!" *'Pre-Match' **'"It's a dog's turn to shine!" *'Item Pick up' **'"I wonder what this does?" **"Glad i never get on fours!" **"I'm liking this!" **"Better than Bones!" **"I'm going crazy with this!" **"Come to Papa!" **"Yeah-Ha!" *'Special Attack' **"TAKE THIS! DOG ROLL!!!!!!!" *'Successful KO' **"Got you!" **"You're all Bark! not Bite!" **"That had to hurt heh?" **"I felt your pain too buddy!" **"Never mess with a Mutt!" **"Get outta my island!" **"Dog's Only!" **"Woof Woof! MotherTrucker!" *'Respawn' **"What just happened?" **"That's Animal Abuse!" **"ENDANGERED!!!!" **"I'll end you like a pitbull!" **"Guess who's back!" **"So much violence!" **"I'm just as strong as My Master!" **"Now you're bite!" *'Taunt' **"I'm good on my twos!" **"What's the matter? Dog caught your tongue?" *'Support Character' **"HELP!" *'Ultimate Special' **'"URRAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!! Okay Let's go!..RRAAAGGGHHH!!!!!! K9 SENKO!!!!!!!!!!!" Moveset *Walking Speed: 9/10 *Dash Speed: 10/10 *Step Speed: 10/10 *Jump Height: 7/10 *Double Jump Height: 9/10 *Flying Speed: 4/10 *Weak Attack: K9 Kick - Chester kicks medium range. *Strong Attack: Retriever Shove - Chester charges in a very short distance with his shoulder out. *Range Attack: Gold Shot - Chester shoots out a gold projectile forward at the opponent. *Dash Attack: Spin Roll - Chester curls into a ball forward and ends it with a kick. *Jump Attack: Tail Swift - Chester swifts his tail around while in the air. *Special Attack: Dog Roll - Chester curls up into a ball and charges up before being released as he rolls in a ball very fastly and easy to control to hit the opponents. *Weak Combo: Labrador Retriever - Chester does a high kick then jumps up doing a series of combo while in the air and bites the opponent downwards. *Strong Combo: Puppies Wish - Chester rams the opponent forward but holds them up and hits for a backbreaker, then jumps up and does a ground pound on the opponent's rib cage. *Blocking: Retriever Block - Chester curls up into a ball and shields himself from attacks with his furr poofed up. *Counter: Chesapekke Swipe - Chester flips over the opponent grabbing the opponent's head for a neckbreaker. *Guard Break: Golden Flash - Chester charges up Gold energy and flashes it infront of the opponent blinding them. *Support Character: Lars - Lars, the one who surpassed chester appears infront of him and goes to the nearest opponent and begins to throw multiple projectiles. *Ultimate Special: Golden Sage Form / K9 Senko: Chester enters into his Golden Retriever form, he can freely move around then if the button is pressed again, Chester can active the final move "K9 Senko" Which Chester charges up a Golden Projectile and throws at the opponent. Intro and Outro Intro Screen *'You're all Bark!: '''Chester runs into the stage and does a furious of punches and crosses arms ready to fight. Winning Screen *'Another Day in a K9's Work!: 'Chester sways his tail around with his paws and says, "Another Day in a K9's Work!" Losing Screen *'Failure: '''Chester sits down looking down painfully. Results Screen *Win: Chester happily has his head turned to the camera while his body facing the face smiling happily *Lose: Chester holds his arm sitting down painfully. Costumes Trivia *Chester, Alongside Baxter, Gunther, Waxter and Savannah have their series separately. **Chester is also the only one out of all the baxter spin-off's to get more than 1 character which is Chestetta. *Chester has one of the fastest dash speed in the game. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Fireball Studios Category:Fireball All Star